


Puppy Love

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Dean and Cas watch GotG, M/M, Sam and Ben are confused, they sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 4





	

Sam had taken Ben out to get him registered at the local school (the closest one was in Smith Center, quite a ways from the Bunker). Dean and Cas decided to spend the time watching a film.

Dean let Cas choose. Cas's choice was Guardians of the Galaxy.

The couple settled down in the newly refurbished TV room in the Bunker. (They decided that they really needed it, what with Ben.) Dean took hold of the remote and pressed play.

Cas snuggled up to Dean's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, Dean's arm settled around Cas's shoulders. The film started and they watched, Dean was enjoy the music more than he thought he would (It was pop music!) By the end of the film they were both singing 'Escape the Pina Colada' and 'Hooked on a Feeling'.

When Ben and Sam returned (having taken a red car from the garage that Sam claimed as his own), they did not expect to see Dean with his arms around Cas singing to him.

"Hooked on a feeling,

"I'm high on believing,

"That you're in love with me!"

Or infact Cas singing along with him.

"Lips as sweet as candy,

"It's taste is on my mind,

"Girl you got me thirsty for another,

"Cup of wine!"

Sam looked down at his 'nephew'. "That's what I call puppy love!"


End file.
